Baseball Bats and Bad BrakeUps
by KalGal
Summary: Kagome deals some damage to InuYasha's car after finding him with someone else on the night of her worst birthday ever. Let's just say, baseball bats can do some damage...


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha**.

**For sad woman who have to go through bad brake ups! Inspired by Carrie Underwood's '_Before He Cheats' _and Lenka's_ 'The Show'._**

I am so pissed! Can you tell? My night was support to be amazing! My twenty first birthday, the day you can (_legally_) drink and party with your friends! Best night of my life right? No.

First, my boyfriend- excuse me, Ex-boyfriend, was support to pick me up. So when he didn't show, I was like what ever I'll just get a ride from Sango an her way to the club.

I get in the car and their all half drunk and she has some random black guy in her back seat. Miroku is asleep on my best friends shoulder and, get this, it was only seven o'clock.

Trust me, it gets worse. Then, when I finally get to the stinking club, Sango up chucks on my new shoes. They had been really pretty with gold balls on the sides and made a small tingle noise when I moved. I had to clean then in a rundown bathroom with these gangster chicks with tattoos and piercing. I thought the tattoos where kinda cool, right? So I go to tell them so and one growls at me. I high tailed it out of there.

I started making my way slowly over the the packed bar hoping to catch a glimpse of my (Now Ex) boyfriend. Oh I see him all right. He was out on the dance floor grinding with some ditsy blondes and a black haired woman who had to much hooch. _This_ is where the pissed emotion is coming from.

So that's how I ended up here, in the parking lot kicking the brick building and cursing myself for being so stupid. Did I really believe he was away on '_Family Business Trips_'. That's what I get for dating a millionaires son.

InuYasha and I had dated for over five years! I bet he spent at least three of them here. I continued my muttering and grabbed for my car keys for my nonexistent car. It was still in the shop from being totaled last week (Someone drove a garbage truck over it) (Think it was the garbage man) (Just saying).

The metal key gleamed from the flickering neon lights and I turned and stomped back to Sango's car. I skidded to a stop and looked over at the souped-up four wheeled dive that doubled as InuYasha's baby.

I held up my key and looked at the truck and I must say, it made a _beautiful_ screech as I drug it acros the red paint job. I crouched down and scribbled my name out big and proud on the door so he would _always_ remember the girl that he really shouldn't have cheated on.

The door handle popped open and I laughed at InuYasha's stupidity. I had been the one that locked his car door at night.

I slipped the key down the original leather seats that ripped at my touch. My name was now inscribed on his seats too. Fluff spewed from the cracks and I pulled it out and covered the gravel with it.

I remembered him saying he was coaching kids baseball for some volunteer hours. I pooped the back hood and threw out the contents. The clinking of wood on wood made me smile. I dug threw the bag till I cam up with my prize, a long, slender _baseball bat_. I took a practice swing at the back headlights. They made a satisfying crack and I let lose a full out laugh.

I smashed all the lights then made quick work of the windows before pulling out his radio. The wires snapped like twigs and I cracked the screen with the heel of my barf-covered shoe.

Now to the best part, the tires. I took a screw driver and rammed it into the large rubber and pulled it out. The sound of deflation made me giggle before I moved on to the next. Each tire gave me some sick satisfaction.

I took a step back and admired my handiwork. Frankly, the car looked like a piece of crap. I smiled and dusted my hands off. A startled scream came from behind me and I looked to see a wide-eyed InuYasha and the open mouthed girl next to seemed to be in shock before exploding on me.

"What have you done? This was hundreds of thousands of dollars! Kagome! What were you _thinking_?" He cried and I just put my hands up to my mouth like the thinker poise and responded.

"I was _thinking_ of what a good couple you two make! Especially on the dance floor! What is that called? Oh ya, _Grinding_! As for the car? Your welcome!" I called over my shoulder, heading to Sango and Miroku stumbling to the car.

I snatched the keys from the girls fingers and watched as the two fell into the car, a mass of giggling and grunting.

And when i got home I, for the first time in years, fell onto my bed and laughter by butt off. I kicked my legs up and threw my arms out. I was shocked by rash actions and hoped he wouldn't sue or get a restraining order. But at the moment I was to busy giggling and snickering to care.

**Epilogue**:

When it happened, I was sitting at a coffee shop. I knew it was InuYasha's older brother from the long white hair and golden eyes. I kinda stared at him till he stopped and backtracked and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

I felt self-conscious of my white-wash skinny jeans and tank top. I guess the scarf helped a little. It made it worse because he stood there in all his demon-y glory with black Levi's and a white sweater with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, your that woman who dated my brother correct?" He asked and I blinked,hopping he was real.

"Ah...Um, Ya that me, names Kagome." I said holding out my hand but he didn't take it, instead he threw back his head and let lose a laugh. I giggled a little with him before asking him in a small voice what was so funny.

"How could I forget a name like Kagome? Especially considering the fact your name was indented into my half-brothers car for weeks. Our father made him drive it around after for punishment. Funniest thing I ever saw." I just hid my head into my scarf while blushing scarlet.

**This is for my loyal reviewers on my other stories! Thank you!**


End file.
